A Past Long Forgotten
by Penguin-chin
Summary: This is a time travel/straw hats go through Luffy's memories fic. Luffy's crew got killed on an island away from Raftel, so Luffy goes back in time to save his crew. They've had lots of adventures together (in the future I mean), but in the middle of the night on the Sunny, the straw hats, minus Luffy, meet in a dream were they have to go through his memories. Abandoned.
1. The Journey Begins!

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

A/N

Thank you for clicking on this story! It means a lot to me that you decided to read it even if you don't like it! So, yeah this is a time travel/going through Luffy's memories fic and also my first one piece fanfic so sorry if I get their personality traits wrong. Enjoy :3

* * *

The straw hat crew was on the Thousand Sunny-go sleeping soundly when everyone - except Luffy - meet in a dream

"NAMI-SWAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAN! You're here! I haven't dreamt of you in like... two days!" Guess who said it

"Shut up, love cook, you should be wondering why we're all here but Luffy" Zoro said

"What did you say, marimo?" Sanji countered back

And then they started fighting like usual. But of course Nami saves the day! Err, dream.

"Guys, this no time to be fighting! *sigh* honestly, could you be serious for once?" Nami asked

"HAI, NAMI~SWAAAN!" Sanji screamed with hearts in his eyes

"Yow! Where are we?" Frankly asked

"Maybe we were all killed and we are in heaven right now" Robin said looking around the bright light room

"Oi! Don't say that so casually!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at her

"Excuse me, Robin-san, may I see your pant-"

"No" Robin said and walked next to Nami

"Hey, who's that?" Usopp asked pointing to a man but everyone ignored him

"Hey, who's that?" Chopper noticed too after about a minute

"It seems we have company" Robin said after a while and then everyone noticed

"Huh? Who are you?" Nami asked

"I am Piero and I have come to-"

"You don't look like a clown" Zoro said (Piero = Clown)

"I didn't choose my name" he said irritated

"You could've just changed it, ya know?" Sanji said

"The straw hats are much more annoying than I thought" he said with a tick mark

"Anyway, I have come to tell you the truth about your captain, his past, or rather than tell you, I'll just show you" he said

"No thanks, it doesn't matter who he was or where he comes from, all that matters is the present" Zoro said

"For once, the marimo is right" Sanji said

"Come on! You must be curious!" Piero said

"Even if we are curious, we don't want to see it!" Nami yelled at him

"Don't want to see it!" Chopper repeated

"Yeah!" Usopp yelled

"He has saved all of us and we know he's a good person so it doesn't matter if he's secretly a celestial dragon or something" Robin said casually

"Unless he's secretly a girl, then I would like to see her pant-"

"Like hell!" Nami yelled kicking Brook across the room

"I saw your panties when you kicked me" Brook whispered

"Yow! What we're trying to say here is, that it doesn't matter who he was in the past, it matters who he is now! So just leave us so we can dream!" Frankly yelled while doing his weird pose.

"I really didn't want to say this but, he needs help, he's suffering and he'll die if you don't save him" Piero said

"Suffering from what? I just checked him this afternoon and he seemed to be fine" Chopper said

"I'm not telling cause I don't want to spoil anything and you wouldn't understand unless you'd see for yourself" Piero said

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Sanji asked

"I'm not, but please save him" Piero said

"Why do you wanna save him anyway?" Nami said

"Well, I am the guardian of memories and I believe that straw hat Luffy can save the world" he said

"Guardian of memories?" All the straw hats said

"You should've translated that to Japanese and BAM, there is your new name" Zoro said

"It doesn't concern you what my name is! Do you wanna save your captain or not?" He asked folding his arms together

"Should we do it guys?" Usopp asked

"If it saves Luffy-san! I'll do it!" Brook said

"I'm in" Robin said

"I agree with Brook" Zoro said

"We'll save him while looking supeeer" Franky said doing his pose again

"Let's go save our shitty captain" Sanji said

"If you guys are doing it, so am I" Nami said

"Me too!" Chopper said raising his arm and jumping up

"Guess I'm in too" Usopp said

"So you're all coming?" Piero asked

"Yeah!" They all yelled except Zoro who smirked and Robin who just chuckled

"Alright, you ready then?" Piero asked and they all nodded "alright"

He then started to glow and chanted a spell or something (too lazy too come up with a spell). Then every thing became pitch black...

* * *

A/N

So did you like it?


	2. Luffy's training

Chapter 2: Luffy's training

* * *

"Where are we now?" Nami asked

"Maybe he tricked us and we're in a black hole" Robin said

"Stop saying that so casually!" Usopp said

Then suddenly they were inside a forest.

"What's going on here?" Sanji asked

"Maybe we really are in his memories" Chopper said

"Yohohoho, I can see that, ah, I don't have any eyes. Skull joke! Yohohohohohoho" Brook laughed

"Where did that brat go!?" A voice behind them said

"G-Garp!?" Nami panicked. Everyone got to a battle stance while he walked towards them, but to their surprise, he walked through them.

"W-what?" Usopp asked

"G-ghost?" Chopper shivered

"My my, it seems we really are in his memories" Robin said

"Let's follow him" Zoro said

And then everyone followed

"That stupid brat was supposed to be unconscious at the entrance of the forest!" Garp yelled

"He doesn't mean Luffy, does he?" Chopper asked

"I bet he does" Zoro said and picked Chopper up

They heard some noises in a bush behind them and Garp turned around and walked to the bush.

"Tell me, Luffy... WHY WEREN'T YOU UNCONSCIOUS AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE FOREST!?" Garp yelled and started giving him a bunch of fists of love

"Wahh! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Lil Luffy yelled while running away. It was a small hatless and scardy Luffy, other than that, he looked exactly the same but miniature size and his voice was much more high pitched

"You're not running away!" Garp yelled, gave him a fist of love, then everything went black. Everyone stared at this in silence and shock.

"Did he get knocked out?" Brook asked

"Yow! I think so" Franky said

"I'm scared" Chopper said and hugged Zoro

Suddenly they were inside a bedroom.

"You finally awake?" A woman asked and Luffy nodded

"Who's that?" Nami asked

"Maybe it's his mother" Franky said

"She looks a bit too young to be his mother" Brook said

"What a beauty!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes

"So how was you're training in the forest?" She asked

"That was training?" Brook asked

"I remember that he did say once that he was thrown into the forest for a while" Robin said

"Yeah I remember that too" Usopp said

"Did you do this, Makino?" Luffy asked and pointed at his bandages and she nodded

"Of course! It must be hard being in that forest for so long!" Makino said

"Why does he always put me through so hard trainin'?" Luffy asked

"He does it to form you into a strong marine!" Makino said

"Luffy? Marine? No way! He'd probably be a terrible marine!" Nami said

"You'd probably say the same about being a pirate, but he's actually a pretty good captain" Zoro said

"But I don't wanna be a marine!" Luffy yelled

"Oh? What then?" She asked

"He wants to- no, he's going to be the pirate king!" Usopp yelled

"I don't know! Just... not a marine" Luffy said

"It looks like Luffy-san hasn't decided to be a pirate yet here" Brook said

"You awake yet Luffy!?" They heard Garp say behind a door. Luffy paled.

"No! Luffy isn't awake yet!" Luffy yelled and hid under his blanket while Nami, Zoro and Sanji face palmed. Usopp and chopper had a scared looks on their faces. Brook... Well, you can't really tell what kind of expression he has on his face, ah! He doesn't have a face! Skull joke! Yohohohoho! (Sorry, I had to!). Robin chuckled and Franky muttered something about 'super stupid'. And Makino laughed a little.

"You're not fooling me, brat!" Garp said while knocking the door down and Luffy gasped a little in surprise.

"Garp-san, please give Luffy a little break. He's still exhausted from being in a forest all alone for so long" Makino begged

"If he wants to become a man, he'll have to go through my training!" Garp said

"He's not a man, Garp-san, he's only seven!" Makino yelled

"He's only seven!?" Nami yelled

"No wonder he hasn't decided to be a pirate yet" Zoro said

"I'm not a kid! I'm a man! So I'm going to Gramps' training!" Luffy yelled

"The hell's wrong with Luffy?" Sanji asked

"I mean, he's still a child so..." Franky said

"Since you lied to me, you're going to get harsher training" Garp said

"Wahh! Makino! I don' wanna go thwoogh Gwampa's twaining!" Luffy whined and put on his puppy-eyes

"Awww!" All the straw hats except Zoro who smiled, Robin who just chuckled and Franky saying: "he's so cute! I'm not crying, damnit!" while crying.

"Sorry, Luffy, you already accepted so I can't do anything" Makino said and patted his head and then Luffy pouted. Then everything got black again.

"Why did faint?" Chopper asked

"I don't think he fainted" Usopp said

"I think the memory ended" Robin said

The memory came back and they were in front of the forest.

"What's going to happen now and what does it have to do with his suffering?" Sanji asked

"Alright brat! For today's training, I'm giving you balloons" Garp said and smiled

"Balloons?" Nami asked

"Balloons?" Luffy said at the same time as Nami

"Yes balloons. But just so they don't fly away, I'm gonna tie them to you" Garp said and took out lots of balloons out of a box.

"J-Jii-chan, I think those are too many!" Luffy said

"No shit" Zoro said

"What's going on?" Chopper asked while watching Garp tie the balloons to Luffy and he started to float away

"J-Jii-chan? Am I supposed to fly away!?" Luffy asked while panicking and started to kick and punch the air

"Don't move to much, kiddo, or you'll fall down!" Garp yelled up to Luffy since he was so high up.

"J-JII-CHAAAAAAN!" Luffy yelled in anger

"What if he falls down!? Maybe he'll die!" Usopp yelled

"He'll die!" Chopper repeated

"Don't worry to much, he survives this coz it's a memory" Nami said

"Unless he's actually a ghost hunting us" Robin said

"Don't say that so casually!" Usopp yelled

"Hey! Don't yell at Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled at Usopp

"I wonder if he'll be ok" Brook said

"He'll be just SUPER since this is Luffy we're talking about" Franky said

"Wait, why are we floating?" Chopper said and everyone stopped

"W-what's going on?" Nami asked

"I don't know!" Usopp said

"It seems that we're supposed to follow Luffy" Robin said

"Oh" all of them said and started fighting or doing what they were doing again

BOOM!

They suddenly heard a balloon pop.

"Uh-oh" Luffy said as he paled. The crew looked at Luffy and stopped what they were doing, and when they did, they saw that Luffy was near a tree with spiky branches. Most of the straw hats paled.

"It seems like Luffy has gotten himself in a pinch" Robin said

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!

And there go the rest of the balloons...

'Uh-oh' all the straw hats thought

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed

"Luffy!" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Franky yelled

"oof!" Luffy had landed in someone's arms

"L-Luffy!?" The person asked in surprise and Luffy opened his eyes

"M-Makino?" Luffy asked

"Thank god!" Nami sighed in relief

"God bless you, Makino!" Usopp yelled

"Makino~chwaaan~! You are our savior~!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes and tried to hug her but fell down face first

"Idiot" Zoro muttered

"What did you say, mosshead!?" Sanji asked in anger

"I said you were an idiot, ero cook" Zoro countered

"Shut up!" Nami yelled and knocked their heads down

"H~HAI, NAMI~SWAN!" Sanji yell whispered

"Witch" Zoro muttered

"M-MAKINO! I-I was so scared!" Luffy cried

"Why did you from the sky!? You could've died!" Makino almost yelled but Luffy just continued to cry instead of answering and Makino sighed "what did Garp do to you?"

"H-he tied me to balloons and made me fly" Luffy answered but was still crying. Then the memory ended.

"Poor Luffy" Sanji said

"And he's just seven" Usopp said

"I never expected Luffy to have such harsh training. He's so strong you'd think he was born like that" Nami said

Another memory came and they were in the forest again.

"Alright brat! For today's training we'll be here!" Garp said pointed at a bottomless ravine

"D-down there?" Luffy asked nervously

"A bottomless pit?" Sanji asked

"That's some pretty harsh training Luffy had to go through" Franky said

"Especially since he's just a child" Chopper said

"Yep! Down there" Garp said

"Why?" Luffy asked

"To form you into a strong marine! You need to survive on your own!" Garp said

"I don't want to be a marine!" Luffy yelled

"Oh? What then?" Garp asked

"Uhh, I want to be a... a... a pirate!" Luffy yelled at the last part

"Pirate?" Garp said while having a scary look on his face as the straw hats face-palmed and Robin let out a small smile as if saying 'How interesting'. "Why is that?"

"B-because..." Luffy started to think but his face became red

"Wow, Luffy was REALLY bad at thinking when he was younger" Nami said

"See? You don't have a reason, so you have to train to be a stro-!" Garp started but was interrupted

"BECAUSE PIRATES ARE MUCH COOLER THAN STUPID MARINES!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs

"But it looks like he was really an idiot when he was young" Usopp said while he face-palmed at his stupidity

"I'm afraid so" Robin said

"Marines are stupid, huh?" Garp asked with his hair shadowing his eyes

"No!" Luffy yelled

"Thought so!" Garp yelled

"No! They're not stupid! They're lame! Pirates are much cooler and unlike marines, they can do whatever they want!" Luffy yelled

"I'm glad Luffy got smarter over the years" Zoro said

"I'm gonna make you regret saying that!" Garp said and kicked Luffy into the bottomless pit.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Luffy yelled as he was falling. And because this was Luffy's memories, the rest of the crew fell with him.

"BAAAKAAAAAAA!" Nami yelled as she fell

"LUFFFYYYYYYY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Usopp yelled

"DON'T WORRY, LUFFY! YOU'LL GET OUT SOMEHOW!" Garp yelled then walked away

"IM OFFICIALLY SCARED OF GAAAARP!" Chopper yelled as he fell. Most of the straw hats were yelling but stopped when they heard Luffy crying.

"This must be harder on him than us since he's just a child" Robin said

"Poor Luffy-san" Brook said

The memory ended...

"Guess he doesn't remember much of this" Sanji said

"Wow, now I understand why Luffy always avoids him" Nami said

"Yes, me too, since he doesn't allow us to attack him or fight him" Zoro said

"Garp is SUPER scary" Franky said

"I wish I could hug Luffy. He seems so huggable!" Chopper said

"I just wish we could save him from training" Usopp said

"But I bet that training is what made him so strong" Chopper said

"No, I just think that this training is ridicules" Nami said

And then the memory came back and they were still in the bottomless pit.

"Oh, so we're back here" Usopp said

"I wish I had my cigarettes" Sanji said

They saw a light below them

"W-what's that?" Luffy stuttered. Luffy looked dehydrated and his cheeks were red as if he was cold, after all, he was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"It looks like the bottom of a bottomless pit" Robin said

"Do they even have bottoms?" Brook asked (the word 'bottom' just seems weird to me now)

When they reached the light, everything around the was so bright, it could blind them, making the straw hats close their eyes. But they were still falling.

"Oof!" They heard Luffy say

They were now in front of the bottomless pit and the dark starry night was out.

"Do you have to land on me!?" They heard what sounded like Garp say

They opened their eyes and saw that Garp was laying on the ground and Luffy on top of him.

"But at least you only took 3 days, it took my trainees a week!" Garp said

"I was there for three days?" Luffy asked in shock

"And two nights" Garp said

"Without food and/or water!?" Chopper asked

"Come on lil' brat! Let's go home and give you a feast!" Garp said and patted his head

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Luffy jumped up and down

Then the memory ended

"At least their giving him a feast" Zoro said

"They dare let my shitty captain starve!?" Sanji yelled

"Sanji-kun, it's all in the past" Nami said and put her hand on his shoulder

"Im hungry, does anyone know how to get food here?" Usopp asked

* * *

A/N

CHAPTER 2 FINALLY FINISHED! It took me three days to make it! When I was reading 'The Mist Of Memories' by HeroR, I remember saying to myself "if I ever make a one piece fanfiction, I'm never gonna do a 'straw hats go through Luffy's memories' since I have such a bad memory" but here I am, making a 'straw hats go through Luffy's memories' fiction. So this is a little warning: I have a bad memory... Anyway, hope you like the second chalter!


	3. Shanks and Luffy Part 1

The Truth Behind Captain Monkey D Luffy's Past

Chapter 3: Shanks and Luffy part 1

They were inside the bedroom again. It was morning. Luffy was sleeping.

"How does he remember this if he's sleeping?" Chopper asked

"Maybe he's not asleep" Zoro said

"Well, Luffy is rather mysterious and seems to have his ways of doing things" Robin stated

Then suddenly...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"P-PIRATES ARE ATTACKING!" Someone yelled

"Hey! That's your line Usopp!" Nami said while grinning and patted his back hard startling him.

"Oi!" Usopp said

"W-what's going on?" Luffy said in a tired voice and rubbing his eyes

Then you could hear laughter from down stairs.

"Why is it so loud in the morning?" Luffy said and got up and walked to the door. He walked downstairs. When he walked down stairs, he opened a door that was attached to Makino's party bar (let's just pretend it is 'coz we don't know where Luffy lives). When he opened the door, they saw a bar full of (apparently) pirates.

"P-pirates!?" Luffy gasped

"At least that guy who said there were pirates wasn't lying" Zoro said teasingly

"Oi!" Usopp said louder

"Luffy!" A voice yelled, it was Makino, and she was walking fast towards him "you shouldn't be here! Go upstairs to your room and play or go out and play! It's dangerous!" Makino said loudly but none of the pirates heard 'cause they were louder.

"B-but..." Luffy started

"You have to go!" Makino almost yelled

"But..." He said again "you know I LOVE pirates!" Suddenly there were stars in his eyes.

Makino sighed "Luffy, you know I can't let you stay here, right?" Makino asked with a warm smile

"I know but-"

"Hey miss! Who's that?" A red haired guy asked walking up to them "your son?"

"S-Shanks?" The whole crew except Brook and Robin said, but they had wide eyes, ah! Brook doesn't have any eyes! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!

"I'm Luffy, can I join your crew?" Luffy asked excitedly and many, oh many people face-palmed and or sweat-dropped (most of them sweat-dropped, though most of the straw hats face palmed).

"Luffy!" Makino almost yelled

"I wonder how he changed his personality in only 10 years" Sanji said "that shitty rubber brain does learn quickly though..."

"You? Join my crew? No way! You're just a lil' kid!" Shanks laughed

"I'm not a kid! I'm a man!" Luffy yelled

"Ow! Luffy was dense when he little" Franky said

"And so, that's how me and Shanks became friends" a voice that sounded like Luffy said in a narrator voice.

"W-what was that?!" Chopper and Usopp said and hugged each other.

"That is a secret" a voice said, and out of the shadows, Piero appeared

"Piero!' The crew exclaimed

"What do you mean 'secret'? Luffy is very open" Robin said

"He may seem that way to you but he has many secrets yet to be told" Piero answered

"Luffy? Secrets? Those two just don't get along well" Usopp said

"Yes, that is what you think but you're wrong, to find out, keep watching" Piero said and smiled

"But if they're secrets, then we shouldn't be looking" Zoro said

"I agree with Zoro-san," Brook said

"Yes, I think we all do" Robin said and everyone nodded

"Too bad for you there's no way out unless you finish going through his memories, which means you're stuck!" Piero said angrily

"Doesn't that mean you're stuck too?" Sanji asked

"Never mind that!" Piero said "j-just continue to watch" then he disappeared again

"He's a weird guy" Franky said

"Uh-huh" the straw hats nodded

Another memory came and they were in a ship now. (Btw, the memory ended a while ago)

"I'm gonna prove that I'm a man this time!" They heard lil Luffy say

"What's he doing?" Usopp asked

"dunno" Franky said

"Alright then! Prove yourself!" Shanks yelled to him

"I wonder what he's gonna do this time" "he's gonna do something funny again" they heard from around the ship and stuffz

Then Luffy pointed a knife that he had under his left eye and hesitated a little before stabbing himself and crying out in pain and yelling "It huuuuuurts!" Really loudly.

"Oh my God!" Nami gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. Usopp and Chopper closed their eyes and ran behind Zoro while he just looked at the scene shocked along with Sanji and Robin. And Franky saying something like "Ow! That must have hurt" and Brook... uh, well... being Brook I guess. Can't really tell what kind of expression he has...

"So that's how he got that scar" Robin stated

"Luffy!" Many members of the red haired crew gasped and Shanks ran to him saying "Luffy you idiot!"

Then the memory ended...

"He did that to himself!?" Chopper exclaimed

"Why did he do that!?" Usopp asked still shocked. He had thought that he got that scar facing a really tough enemy or something.

"He was still a kid, I guess" Sanji said

"I wonder how he got so smart" Nami said

"He needs at least more than ten years to have learned that much considering how _unsmart_ he was when he was little" Robin said

Then _'poof'!_ they were in the party bar again. They heard crying from lil Luffy.

"T-that didn't h-hurt at a-all!" Luffy said while still crying

"Liar! Don't do something so stupid again!" Shanks yelled

"I'm not afraid of pain! Next time take me out to sea with you! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy yelled and stopped crying and his eyes were shouting out excitement

"You can't be a pirate! You're too small and can't swim" Shanks said

"As long long as I don't fall off the ship, I'm fine!" Luffy yelled

"You mean you're fine as long as you have nakama to go get you if you fall off" Zoror said and the straw hats nodded

"Yeah, I can't count how many times Luffy has fallen off the ship" Nami said

"And I know how to fight too! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy said and punched the air

"Just like gomu gomu no pistol!" Chopper pointed out while jumping up and down

"Wow, really? A pistol" Shanks said in a bored tone

"What's with that tone!?" Luffy yelled

"Luffy-san had a short temper when he was small" Brook said

"Agreed" the rest said but Robin who just smiled

"Luffy, you seem unhappy"

"Be happy to face anything!"

"Yeah! It's great living the pirate life!"

(And some things I don't remember!)

"Nothing is greater than freedom!" (Don't really remember who said those things but I think it was Yasopp, Lucky Roo etc). Luffy's eyes shined with sparkles.

"i-is that?" Usopp asked shakily pointing at Yasopp.

"Who?" Chopper asked

"Is that your father?" Nami asked

"Father?" The non-east blue + Sanji crew members asked

"Yeah, didn't Luffy mention that he met your dad once?" Zoro asked

"And didn't he say that he was in Shanks' crew?" Nami asked and turned to Zoro then Usopp

"I am so lost right now" Franky said

"It's just that when Luffy first met me, he mentioned that he met my dad..." There was an awkward silence when Shanks finally broke it

"Don't give those ideals"

"But it's the truth" Lucky Roo said

"The most important thing is that you're too young. Wait at least ten years and maybe I'll take you out to sea" Shanks said and turned to Luffy

"Damn it, Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!" Luffy shouted in anger

"Don't be mad" Shanks said as softly as he could at the moment and handed him a glass of juice "here, have some juice"

"Thanks!" Luffy said happily and accepted the juice. He drank the juice in like.. I don't know... Five seconds?

Then Shanks suddenly laughed really hard "You really are a kid! How funny!" He laughed and banged the bar table hard. But not hard enough to break it.

"That was a dirty trick, Shanks!" Luffy yelled

Then suddenly the door swung open and everything got silent

"What's happening now?" Sanji asked

The now broken door revealed bandits and they walked in with all eyes on them

"Hm? So this is what pirates look like. They look dumb to me" the bandit said

"Well I personally think they look better than you" Nami yelled back at them

"We are bandits" the bandit said and walk towards Makino "We're not here to cause any trouble. We just want ten barrels of sake"

"Shitty bastard" Sanji muttered "doesn't even know how to treat a lady right"

"I'm sorry, but we ran out of it" Makino apologized nervously

"Then what are the pirates drinking? Is it water?" The bandit asked

"No, it's sake. But the only sake I have is out there" Makino said nervously

Shanks looked at the bandit with kind eyes "I'm sorry, we drank all the sake" he said and reached for a bottle and handed it to the bandit "here, have this one. It's unopened"

The bandit looked at Shanks and gave him old eyes instead of kind ones. He punched the bottle making it splash all over Shanks but didn't move. Just stayed in the same position.

"Who do you think I am?" The bandit growled angrily at him "don't take me lightly"

"See this?" The bandit took out a wanted poster that said:

[picture of him]

Wanted dead or alive

Higuma

8.000.000 beri

"My heads worth 8 million beri! I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed fifty-six people before you, cocky bastard" he growled at him

"Higuma?" Chopper asked

"Who carries their own bounty posters around?" Brook asked

"Apparently him" Nami replied

"And his bounty doesn't seem very high too" Franky said

"Well, the East Blue is the weakest of the Four Blues" Robin said

"How dare you waste sake!" Zoro growled

"And he talked to sweet Makino-chan like she was that filthy moss head!" Sanji said

"What did you say, love cook?" Zoro said to Sanji

"I said you were filthy, moss head" Sanji argued

"You wanna go, dartboard?" Zoro argued back

Nami grabbed their heads and boncked them together "knock it off guys. Honestly, can't you guys go a single day without spitting insults at each other?"

"Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again." Higuma said after leaning close to his face "after all, bandits and sea bandits don't blend well together"

After a little while, Shanks lifted his head "oh no, now the floors all wet" he said and picked up the broken glass "sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?"

"It... It's alright I'll clean it up" she said a little surprised

Higuma glared at Shanks. He then used his sword to break bottles of sake (and a little bit of the counter) which spilled on Shanks

"Since you enjoy cleaning so much, you can enjoy it more" Higuma said and walk towards the door "later, cowards"

Makino ran next to Shanks and said "are you okay, captain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he simply stated with a smile

There was a silence. Then suddenly, Shanks snorted. Not too long after that, the whole bar started laughing. Even Shanks himself, whom they were laughing about, was laughing.

"Wha- why are they laughing?" Nami said and then suddenly thought about back at Jaya with Bellamy

"You looked so silly boss!" Lucky Roo said

"He fixed you good, captain" a crew member said teasingly

"Why are you laughing?!" A voice was heard yelling which they recognized as Luffy's voice. He was standing on top of his chair. The whole bar went silent as the attention was focused on him. Luffy looked angry. "That was a disgrace! Why didn't you fight back?! So what if they had more people! No man laughs after getting picked on!"

"That doesn't sound like Luffy at all" Nami frowned

"No, it doesn't" Zoro responded

"Look, I know how you feel but it's just a bottle of sake" Shanks said trying to calm him down

"Whatever" Luffy said and sat back down on his chair

"Luffy is just... So not Luffy" Brook said

"At least he still appreciates food just as much" Sanji said as Luffy spotted a weird looking fruit inside of a chest. "What is he eating anyway?"

"That's a devil fruit" Robin said

"Figures that he ate it on accident" Nami said

"I heard that devil fruits taste awful but it doesn't seem that he's bothered by the taste" Franky said

"What? Eating away your anger?" Shanks said

"Who leaves a devil fruit right in the open?" Chopper asked

"Shut up!" Luffy responded

"Hm?" Shanks hummed while he was trying to see what kind of food he was eating. He saw something purple and swirly like... like... *GASP* "What are you eating, Luffy?" Shanks exclaimed in surprise and a bit of anger

Luffy looked up at Shanks innocently.

He picked Luffy up and turned him upside down by grabbing his feet. "Spit it out! Spit it out!"

Then the surprising thing happened. While Shanks was shaking him up and down, his feet stretched and his face hit the ground.

"That was the devil fruit, Gomu Gomu no mi, and if you eat it, you won't be able to swim for the rest of your life!" Shanks said angrily after he pulled Luffy's feet a bit up to make eye contact

"EH?!" Luffy yelled "No way!"

"So that's how he ate his devil fruit..." Zoro said

"I'm not that surprised he ate it on accident" Nami said

"So he still loved food as much as he does now" Sanji said

"It's weird to see Luffy reacting to his own devil fruit" Chopper said

"It is" Robin said

"But still, he's so short tempered" Usopp said "I just can't get over it"

"Yohoho, he certainly is" Brook said

"But still as super as ever" Franky said

Then the memory ended.

They were still in Makino's party bar.

"Luffy usually hangs here, doesn't he have any friends?" Chopper asked

"It seems that he has none" Robin said with a frown

"But Luffy's so likable! Even though he has sudden personality changes and mood swings, he's still really fun!" Usopp said

"Yeah" Nami said

"I would've thought he had many friends" Sanji said

"Guess the kids in this village aren't super enough to realize that Luffy is the one who's gonna be Pirate King" Franky said

"Yeah, they're just missing out!" Chopper said enthusiastically

"There's something fishy about these memories" Zoro said suddenly

All heads and eyes turned to Zoro.

"What do you mean?" Brook asked

"I mean, you can't just change in a blink of an eye" Zoro said and crossed his arms "something must of happened and that's why he's suffering. It has to be that, but we don't know since hasn't told much about his past"

"I see" Robin said-

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry! I had to stop it there! This is taking** ** _WAY_** **too long and there are some things that I want to tell you. First of all! Sorry this was short. Second, I realized that u haven't described what Piero looks like and I'm not that good at coming up with looks for OC's so I was wondering if someone could imagine what he looks like and remember, he doesn't look like a clown.**


	4. Goodbye for now :(

Hey everyone! Sorry to say this isn't a chapter. I'm here to tell you that I'm putting this on hiatus again! I'm really lacking inspiration for this story so I can't really write anything.i guess it has something to do with the other stories that I'm writing as well. But even though I'm putting this on hiatus, I don't plan on abandoning this story. I'm proud of it and I like the plot. I have everything planned out for this story too, so... Yeah. I also know how it feels when someone abandons a good story so don't worry, my little lovelies! And as you can see, I changed the name to A Past Long Forgotten by Kitty Katrona! Thanks for the awesome suggestion!

But as I said, I lack inspiration for this so you'll have to wait for a long while until I find my inspiration. I'll try my best to find it so I can be back soon. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting this! I really appreciate it and it helps me update. I hope you understand. So, until next chapter (or next story which I'm planning to publish soon.), see ya!


	5. Please read

Hey everyone, I'm sure you've all noticed that I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to say sorry. It's been about a year since then so I apologize. As any normal interest does, I've lost my interest for one piece. Last summer, I tried to rewrite it because I had missed a lot of things and I found the first volume at a library not to far from me. But I wasn't able to finish because I had to eventually give it to the library back, I'm quite a slow writer, hehehe. Yeah, but ever since then, I just couldn't find the motivation to continue writing. So I decided to finally tell you guys what's been on my mind. It was a difficult choice, and I know I said I wouldn't because I think this story has a lot of potential, and I still do, but I decided to abandon it. I'm really sorry to disappoint you, I really am. It's just really hard to do something that you have no interest in (like that school project I'm supposed to present today, but I still haven't started...). I'm really sorry. But I did think about if anyone wanted to continue it for me? or rewrite the whole thing with the same plot. You don't have to let me know if you want to use my plot, you can steal it for all I care, but I don't want the plot to go to waste, unless someone already did use it. But I guess that's all I wanted to say, I really need to hurry because school starts in about ten minutes and I still haven't gotten ready. Thank you everyone who decided to read this, I'm sorry to disappoint, and I hope you understand.


End file.
